pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vulpix
(Alolan) |dex number = 037}} Vulpix is the Fox Pokemon. It is a Fire type. It evolves into Ninetales by the use of a Fire Stone. In Alola, Vulpix has a regional variant that is an Ice type. It evolves into Ninetales with the use of an Ice Stone. Appearance Normal Vulpix has the similar appearance to a red/brown fox. Vulpix has six orange tails, and three orange curls with a fluff at the front on it's forehead. It has pointy, big ears, with dark brown on the inside, and a tan underbelly. It has no claws whatsoever. It's feet have a tip of darker brown at the bottom. It has a black nose, like a cat or fox, and brown eyes with white pupils. Regional Variant In the Alola region, its fur has become snowy white. It has pale blue paws, blue eyes, and dark blue insides its ears. Its snout is more pronounced and pointed than that of non-Alolan Vulpix. The locks of hair on its head and its six tails are curlier with a wispy appearance. Appearances Zach's Kanto Journey *Aviadro's Vulpix appears in Rivaling Love! Katthryn's Awakening *A girl's Vulpix appeared in Off to Flora town! Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master * Sapphira used one in Up In Flames. Pokémon Tales Standard Form * A Vulpix was part of Lawrence's Collection in ''The Collector''. It is freed in the end. * Macy's Vulpix appeared in ''Vs. Mewtwo 1'''' and [[Vs. Quilava|''Vs. Quilava]]. * A coordinator's Vulpix appeared in ''Vs. Masquerain''. * Steve's Vulpix appeared in ''Mirage of a Journey'''' and [[Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man|''Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man]]. * A coodrinator's Vulpix appeared in ''Vs. Drifblim''. * A Vulpix on Hayley's Ranch appeared in ''The Pokémon Ranch'','' [[Ranch Hand|''Ranch Hand]] and ''Collision with the Enemy''. * A wild Vulpix appeared in ''Vs. Grimer''. * Pokémon Pinchers controlled several Vulpix in ''Shadow of Oblivia''. Regional Form * Lillie's Snowy the Alolan Vulpix debuted in ''Steve's Guide to Women: Alola Style'''' and makes regular appearances since. * An Alola form Vulpix appeared in Lawrence's Collection in [[New Moon Shines on the Collector|''New Moon Shines on the Collector]]. The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red * Charlie,s Vulpix & Blue,s Vulpix appeared in Charlie,s Dream ! The FireMaster Test. My Pokemon Academia *Shoto's Kanto and Alolan Vulpixes will appear in My Pokemon Academia. The Legend of Spinarak-Man * Harry's Vulpix debuted in A Ghostly Gym Challenge, Part 2. Pokemon Quest * Leaf's Vulpix debuts in Goldeen Attack. Attacks Normal *Ember *Tail Whip *Roar *Baby-Doll Eyes *Quick Attack *Fire Spin *Confuse Ray *Imprison *Feint Attack *Flame Burst *Will-O-Wisp *Hex *Payback *Flamethrower *Safeguard *Extrasensory *Fire Blast *Grudge *Captivate *Inferno Regional Variant * Powder Snow * Tail Whip * Roar * Baby Doll Eyes * Ice Shard * Confuse Ray * Icy Wind * Payback * Mist * Feint Attack * Hex * Aurora Beam * Extrasensory * Safeguard * Ice Beam * Imprison * Blizzard * Grudge * Captivate * Sheer Cold File:Alola vulpix.png Category:Pokemon Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Fox Pokemon Category:Basic Pokemon Category:Orange Pokemon Category:Ice Pokemon Category:Alolan Forms Category:White Pokemon Category:Alola Pokemon Category:First Evolutions Category:Female Category:Animal Pokemon